Cleanroom wipes must produce a low number of particles when they are used, and it is desirable that they have relatively high absorbency rates and capacities. Wipes having all these desired properties have not been available commercially.
Processes for the manufacture of hydroentangled fibrous webs are known in the art: see for example Evans U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706.